gemcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Gems
Black Gems are a type of gem that first appear in the Gemcraft Chapter 2: Chasing Shadows. The ability of the black gem is bloodbound, which used to be the ability of the red gem in Gemcraft: Labyrinth. The bloodbound effect in GC2 differs from the red gems of GCL. Instead of a percentage of total kills being added to maximum and minimum gem damage, bloodbound now increases damage and non-bound specials by a multiplier that increases determined by the hit level of the gem's total hits. The tome that unlocks the black gem skill is found on field W5. Bloodbound gems are available as starting gems on the fields G2, H1, H5, N6, O1, O4, O5, P2, R3, R4, X1, X5, Y6 and perhaps also on hextiles C, L or W. Leveling of bloodbound gems The bloodbound level is determined by its number of hits (not kills) and has the following thresholds: :Hit Level 1: 0 hits :Hit Level 2: 30 hits :Hit Level 3: 50 hits :Hit Level 4: 82 hits :Hit Level 5: 135 hits :Hit Level 6: 223 hits :Hit Level 7: 367 hits :Hit Level 8: 606 hits :Hit Level 9: 999 hits :Hit Level 10: 1,649 hits :Hit Level 11: 2,720 hits :Hit Level 12: 4,488 hits :Hit Level 13: 7,404 hits : Hit Level 14: 12,216 hits : Hit Level 15: 20,157 hits : Hit Level 16: 33,259 hits : Hit Level 17: 54,867 hits : Hit Level 18: 90,545 hits : Hit Level 19: 149,400 hits : Hit Level 20: 246,509 hits : Hit Level 21: 406,740 hits : Hit Level 22: 671,120 hits : Hit Level 23: 1,107,348 hits : Hit Level 24: 1,827,125 hits : Hit Level 25: 3,014,755 hits : Hit Level 26: 4,974,346 hits : Hit Level 27: 8,207,670 hits : Hit Level 28: 13,542,655 hits : Hit Level 29: 22,345,381 hits : Hit Level 30: 36,869,878 hits : Hit Level 31: 60,835,298 hits : Hit Level 32: 100,378,242 hits : Hit Level 33: 165,624,098 hits : Hit Level 34: 273,279,762 hits : Hit Level 35: 450,911,607 hits : Hit Level 36: 744,004,150 hits : Hit Level 37: 1,227,606,848 hits : Hit Level 38: 2,025,551,299 hits : Hit Level 39: 3,342,159,643 hits : Hit Level 40: 5,514,563,410 hits : Hit Level 41: 9,099,029,627 hits : Hit Level 42: 15,013,398,883 hits : Hit Level 43: 24,772,108,157 hits : Hit Level 44: 40,873,978,460 hits : Hit Level 45: 67,442,064,458 hits : Hit Level 46: 111,279,406,355 hits : Hit Level 47: 183,611,020,486 hits : Hit Level 48: 302,958,183,802 hits : Hit Level 49: 499,881,003,274 hits : Hit Level N: 1.65 * hits(N-1) hits Tips and TricksCategory:Gem Black gems are an easy way in order to aim for the Super Gem, Hyper Gem or Wicked Gem (300, 600 or 900 max damage on a Level 3 gem) achievement, as they grow stronger in time. Enchanting gems with Beam can dramatically increase the number of hits of the gem. This can help upgrade the hit level of Black gems. Trivia *A Grade 12 Black gem can resemble the Gem of Eternity, except they have different abilities and the Gem of Eternity is more powerful than a Bloodbound gem. Category:Main Gems Category:Gemcraft Chapter 2 (Chasing Shadows)